That Kind of Love
by Crazy13Faith
Summary: Maybe Hermione likes to bait Ron... R/R please!


That Kind Of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Company (spacifically Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Virginia Weasley) belong to J.K. Rowling and her respective publishing companys and anyone else who decides they want a bit of the franchize this week. The song belongs to me, I'll cite it at the bottom... it's really wierd using one of my own...  
  
Author's Note: I decided that Hermione could very well be doing everything she did on purpose. Perhaps she fights with Ron because she likes to. This is to be blamed on the wonderful people at Sugerquill.net for having the "Project First Kiss" out where I could find it.  
  
*** Don't give me no happy ending Don't you whisper sweet nothings to me I don't want some sort of fairy tale I just want something real ***  
  
It seemed to Hermione that Ron would never come around. Of course she was partially to blame, because she could be just as stubborn as he at times, but that was completely beside the point. They had been skirting the issue of what to do about one another for far too long. Part of her simply wanted to go up to him and get it over with. The rational part of her was entirely too frightened.  
  
There he sat, perfectly calm to those who didn't know him well, but Hermione knew. He was agitated, most likely because he felt her eyes on his back. He wouldn't say a word for at least another hour. He had become remarkably patient over the summer, Hermione had to admit that. He seemed to be trying to be more patient with her and while it was admirable, it was annoying, because Hermione wanted to fight.  
  
*** Don't give me platinum and diamond Don't you try to buy my love I don't want a silver and gold kind of love I just want something real ***  
  
Hermione desperatly wanted Ron to metion Viktor and the fact that she wasn't in Bulgaria. She wanted him to tease her about her homework. She wanted to argue with him for an hour and then storm out of the room. She wanted...  
  
"Would you bloody well stop staring at me like that!" Yes, that was what she wanted. Ron had turned around and was now glaring menevolantly at her. The tips of his ears were turning red, and she knew exactly what that meant. Ron was easier to read than her first year text books. Oh, this would be fun. "What, do I have something on the back of my neck? Dirt perhaps?"  
  
"No, nothing on the back of your neck." Hermione stared at him cooly. If only he knew how much she loved this. He would absolutly flip at the way her blood was beginning to boil.  
  
*** There are some things you just can't write about There are some things you just can't buy for me I want that kind of love, my love I want that kind of love ***  
  
"Perhaps your assessing your current situation?" Hermione bit back a laugh. Ron was absolutly darling when he tried to sound smart. "Trying to imagine why you are here with your two best friends and not off snogging Vicky in some remote location in Bulgaria, hiding from the press?"  
  
The thing was, Viktor really was a sensitive subject. He was a nice boy and all, but he was just that, a boy. Ron had royaly ticked her off last year by not asking her. She couldn't very well say no to Viktor when he asked because they were working on forming international relations. And he was the perfect one to make Ron jealous with. Hermione felt her chest flame, where her flushing and blushing usually started and she opened her mouth.  
  
"I'm trying to imagine what you would look like sedated." She snapped at him, closing her new Transfiguration book. Out of the cornor of her eye she spotted Ginny and Harry leaving, but she didn't stop them, it would be much more fun without an audiance, though one had never stopped the two before.  
  
*** Don't give me perfect understanding Don't you dare lie to me I don't want some harliquin romance I just want something real ***  
  
"Sedated!" Ron had stood up and was taking one thundering step after another. "Well, I imagine that would make you happy! You wouldn't have to listen to me, then! Me and my stupid ideas and my terrible studying habits. I could leave you to your books, where you find the most joy."  
  
"Honestly Ronald! I don't understand you sometimes! I was simply staring at you because you were there!" Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Sometime during the short argument she had stood and despite the fact that they were arguing, Hermione knew perfectly well that Ron would use his height advantage to look down her top. "If Fred or George had been sitting there I would have been staring at them instead. It was simple convenience."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm not good enough for you to stare at, eh? I suppose you were day dreaming about Vicky."  
  
*** I want a saterday night I ain't feelin' all right It's time to get in a screamin' fight I want sunday in bed Make you love me again I want somethin' that's real ***  
  
Hermione had reached boiling point and it was taking an incredible amout of self control to not either slap him or kiss him. So, instead, she screamed. "You are absolutly, undeniably the most arrogant, stuck up, idiotic, insane man I have ever met in my entire life Ronald Arthur Weasley!"  
  
He winced as if she had slapped him and Hermione stormed from the room. She ran up the stairs, slamming her body from side to side until she reached Ginny's door. She flung it open the door making sure it hit the wall with a loud thud and then slammed it shut, making the walls shake.  
  
Hermione finally let out the laughter that she had been holding in. She covered her face as the tears of some strange kind of joy escaped her amber- brown eyes. She was in a state, she had to admit, and only Ron could do it to her.  
  
Not that she didn't enjoy it.  
  
*** There are some things you just can't write about There are some things you just can't buy for me I want that kind of love, my love I want that kind of love ***  
  
Ginny and Harry were staying clear of the house, as was apparent by the fact that they were playing exploding snap under a grove of trees. Ron hadn't come up yet, but that was all right with Hermione. It had taken her a while to cool down and she was actually beginning to enjoy the enjoyment that was the mindless romance novels Ginny owned. Of course it wasn't helping her to keep calm, not with Ron either downstairs brooding or upstairs brooding.  
  
She tossed the book aside and rested her arms on either side of her. Ron really was a menece. He was going to drive her completely mad one of these days. Fortunatly, today was her day to drive him crazy. Really, if that boy knew hom much she enjoyed driving him mad, he'd probably kill her. Or maybe he wouldn't.  
  
*** Don't give me a white picket fence Don't you dare want two kids I don't want some momma's dream I just want something real ***  
  
Ron was currently struggeling with himself. Did he go down to Ginny's room and apologize, or keep being angry. He knew he'd never forgive himself if he just stayed mad at her. Especially when Harry needed them both to be on speaking terms, but she was infuriating! First she stares at him for an hour, probably calling him all kinds of dispicable, unholy names like "good friend" and "nice guy", while mentally undressing Viktor with the other part of her mind.  
  
Resindedly, Ron stood and walked to his bedroom door. He shut it quietly behind him and hesitated outside the door. He was going to apologize and he was going to get back on her good side. The only question was, how long would it last, and what would he have to do?  
  
*** Don't give me love at first sight Don't you take too long I don't want some teen age fantasy I just want something real ***  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in." Hermione looked up at the door and played a straight face. "Can I help you Ron?"  
  
"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry for starting that fight. It was stupid. I'm just a little crazy lately, what with Harry and You-Know-Who coming back. I just... feeling like I'm being silently assessed and constantly under scrutiny, especially by one of my best friends, is a bit upsetting."  
  
"Oh, Ron." Hermione tilted her head to the side and held out her arms. "Come here, I'm really sorry." Ron kneeled down next to her and hugged her back quickly.  
  
"So," he whispered, "what gets you more fired up? Me, or one of your books?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione pushed him away and Ron grinned cat like.  
  
One of these days he'd come around.  
  
*** There are some things you just can't write about There are some things you just can't buy for me I want that kind of love, my love I want that kind of love Oh, I just want something real I just want something real I just want something-- That's real ***  
  
Credits: The song is owned by me, written January 3, 2003. It's technically not copyrighted, but please, don't steal it. 


End file.
